


Debriefing

by JeanGenie



Series: Dreams [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Being adorable as usual, Gen, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanGenie/pseuds/JeanGenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants to hear all about Steve's date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one in the can for a while, but I just needed to give it one more pass before posting. Here is a little chapter of Steve and Bucky being all sleepy and cute. Enjoy!

Bucky was laying on the large bed in a pair of old sweatpants, reading a tattered copy of some Ray Bradbury anthology that he found in Tony’s library. The shower was running, and the water ticking on the tiles and glass added a layer of white noise that had Bucky nodding off more than once. The sound of rain always knocked him out.

The world kept turning, churning out problems for the Avengers to solve, but things had slowed down lately, much to everyone’s relief. Lazy days were such a luxury, and Bucky was more than willing to take advantage of the free time.

The water shut off, and Bucky set down his book, arching his back as he stretched, curling his toes. Steve had been in there for a good twenty minutes. Wasting water like that would have been unheard of back in the early part of the century. But Bucky didn’t blame Steve for taking advantage of the endless hot water, not to mention the strong water pressure. Both of them appreciated the modern conveniences available to them nowadays, and were grateful for it.

Steve came out of the bathroom five minutes later, damp hair pushed back from his face and skin still glowing from the hot shower. Bucky let himself look, because yeah, this view would never, ever get old. Bucky always liked looking at Steve, even when he was a stubborn little shit. Skinny Steve was gorgeous and tough, those full lips and big blue eyes a distraction from the fact that he was street smart, and not afraid to wade into any fight. 

The only time Steve showed any weakness was when he was sick. And oh, how he hated to be seen as weak. Steve would only let Bucky help him when he’d grown tired of grumbling about how he could take care of himself, that he didn’t need any help. Bucky definitely didn’t miss that part, all the yelling and fighting in their small apartment. But holding Steve close in their narrow cot when they were finally too exhausted to be mad at each other and ready to go to sleep? Yeah, Bucky had missed that part more than a little bit. 

Bucky’s other way of protecting Steve back then was by being his friend, and nothing more. Bucky had figured out early on that he was attracted to both men and women, but it was also obvious that he would only be able to pursue women in public. He couldn’t risk being arrested and leaving Steve all alone, especially after his ma had passed. And anyone getting the impression that Steve might be queer? No, not happening. Steve and the chip on his shoulder were enough of a target as it was. Bucky would never forgive himself if his burgeoning feelings for Steve resulted in him getting the tar beat out of him in some alley. 

So snuggling for warmth just had to do. And all those double dates that Bucky would set up for them were just another way to hide in plain sight. 

Bucky realized that he was probably giving Steve a strange look. “Sorry Stevie, just woolgathering there for a minute.”

Steve gave Bucky a crooked grin, and crawled on the bed to curl up against him, his nose buried in the crook of Bucky’s neck. Bucky sighed - he could almost pretend Steve was little again, holding him this way.

“Is something the matter, Buck?”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, stroking his back with his metal hand, tracing circles on his damp skin. “Nah, just thinkin’ about the old days.”

Steve huffed against his chest. “The bad old days?”

Bucky pressed a kiss to his hair. “It wasn’t all bad. Had you in my arms every night, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, you did.” Steve kissed his chest, right over his heart. “I never said so at the time, but...I liked it. Being held by you.”

“You had a funny way of showing it. Used to fight me so hard before you’d let me put my arms around you, sometimes.”

Steve’s lashes tickled Bucky’s chest as he blinked, face pressed into his warm skin. “M’sorry, Buck. I was kind of an ass, wasn’t I?”

“No more than anyone else with your problems.” Bucky reached down and tilted Steve’s face towards his. “You’ve sure gotten sweet in your old age, I’ll give ya that.” He curled his hand around Steve’s jaw as he kissed him slow. 

“Gotta be the serum. Must’a healed that chip on my shoulder, along with everything else,” Steve mumbled between kisses. Steve’s hands were starting to travel, squeezing and stroking around Bucky’s waist, fingers slipping past the waistband of his sweats to sweep over his ass. 

Bucky’s hands were running through Steve’s hair and over his broad shoulders and upper back. He’d loved his Stevie’s body, no matter what incarnation, but having this one meant that he was healthy and whole, so he’d always like it best. “Did I ever tell you I nearly passed out when I first saw you, after you rescued me?”

Steve looked at him solemnly, remembering how he’d found Bucky in the factory. “You were in pretty bad shape, Buck.”

Bucky snorted. “Not talking about that. I’m talking about when I saw what the serum had done for you. I knew you were bigger and taller, but when you changed clothes in front of me the first time? I damn near choked on my tongue.” He ran a finger down Steve’s cheek. “I mean, I always thought you were pretty, just perfect the way you were.” Steve blushed pink as Bucky moved back a little, so he could look at every inch of him. “But then, it was like your insides finally matched your outsides, bigger than life and a hundred times as strong. And you had no idea how beautiful you were, not yet.” Bucky ran his palms over Steve’s chest and abs, down the outsides of his thighs and up the insides, caressing him lightly as if he were made of marble. Steve’s cock twitched, half-hard just from Bucky touching him. “You were like those statues of gods at the museum, but real and breathing. Wanted to get my hands on ya, right then.” Bucky grinned, ruefully. “But I didn’t want a sock in the jaw from that Agent Carter. She woulda had my guts for garters.”

Steve snickered, giving Bucky’s shoulder a little shove. “Oh man, would she ever. She actually shot at me after she caught me with that one dame, I can’t imagine what she would’ve done with you.”

“Ain’t no tellin’. Didn’t wanna find out, either. I was lucky she didn’t kick me in the nuts after I hit on her at the bar. I could tell she wanted you, the way she was lookin’ at you marching back into camp. She was ready to eat you alive, right there in front of everybody. She was the only woman back then worth anything, other than your ma and mine, in my opinion. Saw you as Steve, not Cap.” 

“Peggy was one of a kind, alright.” Steve combed Bucky’s hair out of his eyes. “I was a little afraid of you seein’ me like this, at the time. Didn’t know what you would think.”

“M’not gonna lie, I was confused, then a little pissed. Thought you were safe at home, and couldn’t believe this damn fool thing you’d done to yourself.” Bucky traced over Steve’s pecs, goosebumps popping up in the wake of his finger tips. “Even so, I like this body. It protects you in ways that I never could, and I’m forever grateful for it.” Bucky’s hands trailed further south, curving along Steve’s hips, his lower back, then over his backside. “Plus you’re awful fun to touch. So sensitive, but I don’t have to worry about leavin’ bruises, or you not being able to breathe.” Bucky tugged Steve closer so their hips were flush against each other, rubbing up against Steve’s fully hard length. “And look at you, ready to go again, even after you’ve been makin’ time with Darcy all night.”

Steve groaned, heavy-lidded with lust. “Was gonna nap, you know.”

“You won’t be able to sleep, all hard and hot like that. Lemme take care of that for you.” Bucky shoved his sweats down to his thighs, his own hard cock springing free. He wrapped his right hand around both of them (the left hand was always a bitch to clean), and they both thrust up into the circle of Bucky’s fingers. A few thrusts was all it took before they both shivered and came over Bucky’s hand and stomach. Steve kissed him and fetched a washcloth to clean both of them up. He settled back on the bed, and curled around Bucky’s now naked body.

“Gonna nap with me now, Buck?”

“Mmmm, love to. But I need to know something first.”

Steve turned his head to look up at Bucky. “What’s that?”

“You were going to tell me about last night. I want all the details, babydoll.”

“Oh...right.” Steve yawned and shifted a little, his head resting on Bucky’s chest. “It was better than anything I’d imagined. Darcy’s a good teacher.” 

“Mmm, high praise for our little firecracker.” Bucky ran fingers through Steve’s messy hair. “What did she wear? Before the main event, anyway.”

“She was in lingerie, seamed stockings and everything. Said she wanted to give me the full experience.” Steve chuckled. “Darcy’s so confident, but I don’t think she realizes how beautiful she is. She’s stunning without even trying, you know?”

“Sounds like someone else I know.” Bucky snickered as Steve lightly smacked his thigh. “Yeah, she’s something else. She’s down to earth, but sexy at the same time.”

“Yeah. I like that she’s not dependent on other people for her happiness. She knows her own mind. It’s funny, I can’t see her in a committed relationship. It suits her to be with whomever she wants, whenever she wants.”

“And now, you’re one of the ones that she wants. Lucky guy.” Bucky shifted Steve around until they were spooning, Steve’s back to Bucky’s front. Bucky pressed kisses across Steve’s shoulders. “How did she make the first move?”

“She stripped down to her underwear, and sat in my lap while we discussed how she wanted things to go. She made it like a game, which ended up being a lot of fun. Ever heard of ‘running the bases’?”

Bucky hadn’t, so Steve explained it to him. Bucky chuckled - he was more impressed with Darcy all the time. “Clever girl, making it fun so you both weren’t nervous. Genius move on her part.”

“No kidding. And I was nervous, at first. But she put me at ease, and we ended up having a really good time.”

“Mmmm.” Bucky leaned in, nibbling on Steve’s ear. “Did you give it to her good, doll? Make her come for you?”

Steve leaned his head back as Bucky licked and sucked at the side of his neck. His ass pressed back against Bucky’s hips. “Yeah, Buck, she was so good for me. Even made her scream a few times.”

Bucky groaned. “I’d love to see you take her apart. She must have been quite a sight.” Bucky was already hard again, just from Steve talking about his time with Darcy, but he knew how tired Steve actually was, so he kept his touches light, and snuggled in tight against Steve’s backside.

Steve made a little sound as Bucky plastered himself against Steve’s back. “She flushed so pretty when she came. And oh, the noises she made were driving me outta my mind. Thought I would come a couple times just from her moaning in my ear.” 

Bucky tightened his arms around Steve’s waist. “How’d she feel, darlin’? She feel good around you, when you were all up inside her?”

Steve turned his head, so he was talking quietly right in Bucky’s ear. “Buck, she was so wet. Couldn’t believe I’d done that to her. And so hot, and tight. Didn’t ever wanna stop fucking her. And when she’d come, she would flutter around my fingers, my tongue, my dick, god, it pushed me over the edge too, feeling her lose control like that.”

Bucky knew just what Steve meant. “Mmm, she sounds delicious. I love my boys, but women are really somethin’, too. So, was it a one time thing, or do you think you and her will get together again?”

Steve smiled shyly. “Darcy said she wouldn’t mind another night here and there, if I was up for it. And I’d definitely like that.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Think she’d ever want to join in on our fun?”

Steve hummed in thought. “Not sure. She seemed to find our arrangement a little overwhelming, but I know she really likes you all, plus she’s already been with Thor. I might bring it up, after I’ve talked with Thor and Sam. Wanna be sure everyone is on board with the idea.”

“Yeah, good idea. She’s - well, I really like Darce, and I’d be lyin’ if I said I didn’t want to get in on some of that action.” Bucky kissed Steve’s shoulder. “I’m glad you had a good time. Darcy sounds like a real peach.”

Steve sighed as he pulled the covers up over both of them. Bucky was finally feeling sleepy, and leaned in to give Steve a squeeze and a kiss to the back of his neck. “Love you, punk.”

“Love you,” Steve mumbled as he drifted off to sleep, Bucky following close behind.


End file.
